High School
by DancingSamurai
Summary: Yeah, they're in high school in this, but they're the same people :D  Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Everyone is in high school and there is no war, so basically, I'm just using the characters and their personalities. Enjoy :D**

"What's this? Is this a note from mommy and daddy asking how school is? Do they miss you?" taunted Ai, a school bully. I shook my head and told him to give it back. I jumped, trying to get it, but though I was very tall, I couldn't reach it from this giant. Kids were laughing at me and he was pushing me away when I came at him. I needed that paper because it said that they moving and had a new number. I needed to know where they were.

"Please, give it back!" I pleaded.

"No, Kasahara, I think I 'll keep this, send a letter to your mommy and daddy, wait, no, he's not your daddy! You don't have one! He's your step father, or, really, just a stranger. Sorry, you're basically an orphan," Ai shrugged. I shook my head again and reached for the paper. Ai twisted my arm and pushed me to the ground with my books. He laughed above me and I could hear others laughing too.

"Give that back to her, Ai," someone said from behind me. I turned my head to see a boy standing behind. He was probably an inch shorter than me, and wore a school uniform like the rest of us. His brown eyes were fierce and obviously mad at the bully.

"Why? She your girlfriend?" Ai teased.

"No, I have never met this gril before, but give it back to her, Ai, or I will have to do this physically," the boy threatened, his voice strong and serious. I couldn't help but notice the butterflies in my stomach, no one had ever said they would fight for me before.

"Fine, here's your stupid note."

"It's not stupid, you're just jealous, now move along and stop causing her trouble," the boy ordered. The bully shrugged and walked past him, hitting him in the shoulder. The boy didn't do anything, but instead took my hand and helped me up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just my arm, it's sore," I answered, looking to my aching left arm. He took my left hand and examined my arm.

"Nothing's broken, it'll just be sore for a few hours," he told me. "My name is Dojo, Dojo Satashi."

"Hello Dojo, I'm Iku Kasahara," I bowed.

"Nice to meet you Kasahara. You can't let those bullies get to you and your stuff, it just encourages them and makes you a target," Dojo explained.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, by the way, I really appreciate it," I told him, picking up my books and letter from my mom and dad.

"No problem-," Dojo started, but was interrupted by someone calling him.

"Dojo! Where'd you go?" someone called through the fading crowd of students. IT was a boy, probably my height, with dark blond hair and a smile on his face. We saw us and came over. "Hey Dojo, where'd you go? I had seen you watching someone and you just ran away suddenly, were yyou mad at me or something?" the boy asked, then saw me, and smiled a mischievous smile at Dojo.

"You were watching me?" I asked.

"No, I just noticed you and was looking at you," Dojo answered.

"Hello, I'm Komaki," Komaki bowed.

"I'm Kasahara," I answered.

"Dojo is a nice guy, don't get the wrong idea, "Komaki smiled.

"I know, he took care of a bully," I told Komaki. Dojo blushed slightly as Komaki raised an eyebrow at him.

"You took care of a bully for this young lady?" Komaki repeated.

"Well, uh, I guess," Dojo rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh! This is such a sweet romance story!" Komaki exclaimed.

"What?" we both asked.

"Never mind," Komaki smiled. I smiled back and looked at Dojo who laughed nervously, but good naturally.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kasahara's POV_

* * *

"Um, we should probably go to the principals office," I said.

"Yes, definitely," Dojo agrees, and we head to the office.

Komaki told me of how Dojo was teased for being short up until a month ago when he started sticking up for himself. After Komaki told me this, I looked at Dojo. He wasn't that short, so I don't see why people picked on him. I goggled as I thought of him in chibi form eating ramen. Dojo and Komaki just stared at me a few seconds, then looked forward, and chuckled a little. I still hadn't learned people couldn't read my mind.

We arrived at the principals' office and I followed them inside. We were told to wait by the secretary, so we sat down in the chairs lining the wall. I heard a bell ring, and students filled the halls. Some kids looked into the window and snickered, thinking that we got into trouble. Ai was one of them.

"So, have you ever been to a principal's office?" asked Dojo. He glanced at me, but looked forward again, which made me a bit annoyed.

"No, I've been home schooled most my life," I told them.

"Did you have any friends?" Komaki asked. I wondered why they cared, but answered them anyway.

"Only online," I said. I was thankful when the principal came in.

"Hello Dojo, Komaki. Oh, What's your name young lady?" the principal asked me. Why was everyone calling me a 'young lady'?

"M-my name Iku, Iku Kasahara," I told him then stood and bowed.

"What happened?" He asks, looking from Komaki to Dojo to me.

"Ai Takahashi was bullying Kasahara-san, Principal Yuu," Dojo explained for me.

"Ai, again? Sorry, Kasahara-san, you should not have to deal with this. I will talk Ai after school today," Principal Yuu said.

"Thank you Yuu-senpai, I really appreciate your help," I jumped up out of my seat before being excused. I was not good under pressure.

"Um, you're welcome Kasahara-san. You may go back to class," Principal Yuu told us.

The second we left Komaki chuckled and Dojo smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Hyper much, Kasahara-san?" Dojo asked.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know.

"You jump easily," Komaki explained. I blushed. Whoops.

"I gotta go," I said, and rushed down two hallways to my locker.

Komaki and Dojo got on either side of me and opened the lockers. You had to be kidding me. My Prince Charming had a locker right- what was I thinking? I barely even knew Dojo! I blushed to myself and hurried to History.

I was zoned out in class, but felt fluttery. I had never had that feeling before. I thought of Dojo (aka Prince Charming) every other second and my face felt like it was burning over a bonfire.

"Kasahara-san, answer the question," my History teacher, Mr. Yakahana ordered.

I heard my name and my head snapped up. What had he asked? Words escaped my lips, but I didn't hear them, but knew it had to be bad considering the whole class started snickering.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Yakahana asked. I didn't know what to tell him.

"Can you please repeat the question Yakahana-senpai?" I asked of him. Before he could say anything, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone hopped up and left, and I tried, but Mr. Yakahana called me to my desk.

"Are you all right Kasahara-san? I know you just got here last week, but you don't seem like the type to daydream in class," he told me.

"I am really sorry, Yakahana-senpai. It won't happen again," I promised and looked down at the floor.

"Good. You may be excused Kasahara-san."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Yakahana-senpai.

* * *

_Dojo's POV_

* * *

I kept thinking about Kasahara-san during arithmetic. She seemed different from the girls. I glanced around the room and looked at the females, and realized why she stood out. Not only was she very tall, but also her hair was cut short. And her beauty stood out- I stopped myself at that thought. Kasahara-chan, um, I mean 'san', is a friend, nothing more. Maybe not even a friend, just someone who needed to know they had a say. This eased my thoughts, but I still had a funny feeling. Not a bad feeling, but a feeling I've never had before with other girls.

The bell rang and I exited the classroom, stopping by my locker to drop my things off and pick up my Bento lunch container. As I walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Komaki, I noticed Kasahara-san in the History classroom, talking to Mr. Yakahana. I was puzzled, but because I knew how to read lips, quickly understood their discussion. I was about to turn about when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face Komaki.

"Spying on your girlfriend?" Komaki asked with a teasing smile. I felt my face turn a bit warmer, but saw Kasahara-san leaving the classroom, so I dragged Komaki to the lunchroom so we wouldn't be seen.

When we got there, we sat in our usual place. Komaki asked me what I was doing watching Kasahara-san.

"I-I just saw her again a-and, uh, w-wanted to make sure she was okay." What was wrong with me? I never stuttered.

"Sure, I believe that-," Komaki was interrupted by a crash coming from the lunchroom door and a sudden burst of laughter. I turned around quickly and saw Kasahara picking up a lunch container. But there was someone snickering at her, above her, pretending he was better than her.

A sudden surge of anger swelled in me and I hopped out of my seat raced over to her. I heard Komaki call my name, but I didn't listen. Kasahara-san looked up, and I saw her eyes were wet. She was soon to start crying. I helped her pick up the remaining Bento cases and silverware. One container containing a nori wrap with soy sauce spilled, so I got some paper towels and wiped up the salty fluid.

Kids had lost interest, so now the only person watching us was Ai. As soon as we finished I jumped up with an accusing glare.

"Why did you do that Ai?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Well the rat deserves it," Ai laughed, and put a strong arm around Kasahara. She cursed his name under her breath, which thank God he didn't hear, and she squirmed away.

"Kasahara-chan, I mean Kasahara-_san_ is not a rat. We went to Yuu-senpai to stand up for what is right," I told him, then grabbed Kasahara's hand and brought her to our table before Ai could retaliate. A teacher entered the cafeteria as he was making his way over, so he stopped and went over to sit with his bought friends.


End file.
